


Sweet Dreams

by Anonymous



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bisexual Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Biting, Dream Sex, Facials, Large Cock, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eugeo looks so beautiful dressed in women's undergarments. He wanted to kiss all over his body and leave his marks on his skin. And what was stopping him? It's a dream, he can do whatever he pleases.
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129
Collections: Anonymous





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on art by BOMHAT](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/78812629)

Most nights, when Kirito closed his eyes he dreamt of Asuna. He would dream about all the things he wanted to do with her. Most of the time it was just wholesome things like cuddling or holding hands. 

However, tonight was not one of those nights. He had gone to bed feeling sexually frustrated so he wasn't surprised to see her in his dreams wearing nothing but blue lingerie. 

It should've been a normal wet dream but halfway through something didn't feel right. The body underneath him wasn't as feminine as it was before. He had looked up only to see familiar emerald colored eyes and blonde hair. 

He shouldn't have been more excited but he was. Eugeo looks so beautiful dressed in women's undergarments. He wanted to kiss all over his body and leave his marks on his skin. And what was stopping him? It's a dream, he can do whatever he pleases. 

Kirito dragged his hands down Eugeo's thighs and up his body, stopping just below the bra pressed tightly against the other male's chest. 

"This is where I'm going to kiss you first, Eugeo." He pushed the bra up over his chest and leaned down to press his lips against his nipples. Eugeo gasped and shuddered beneath him, urging him to swipe his tongue out and taste the pink flesh. 

He was sweet. Sweeter than Asuna ever tasted. He sucked it into his mouth, enjoying the quiet moans of approval from Eugeo. He used his hand to play with his other nipple. 

He gently scraped his teeth against him before biting down. Eugeo's back arched off the bed and his moans increased. A hand settled in his straight black hair and pushed him closer. 

As he kept going, Eugeo began to thrust his hips up, seeking some sort of friction. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Kirito smirked.

"Yes and I'd like it more if you kissed me somewhere else now." Kirito was in no rush but he couldn't just deny Eugeo's request. He dragged his tongue up to his neck. 

"How about here?" He asked teasingly. Eugeo started to whine a complaint but was silenced by the sudden feeling of teeth on his skin. "That's not where I wanted but I suppose it will do for now." Eugeo muttered under his breath. 

Kirito pulled away to admire the teeth marks he left on Eugeo's neck. It was pretty, he wanted to mark him even more. He went back to sucking and biting all over his neck and collarbone.

Eugeo's breathing became ragged and Kirito tried to pull away again. This time though, Eugeo stopped him. "I don't want you to stop." He said firmly. "Please…" He begged. 

"I won't." Kirito replied, keeping his arm wrapped around Eugeo's waist. His fingers were still playing with his erect nipples. "Tell me, Eugeo, what do you want me to do to you?"

"Anything!" Eugeo responded eagerly. "Just touch me anywhere." 

Kirito grinned. He could really enjoy this, even if it was just in a dream. 

"How about here?" He started by lightly running his fingers across Eugeo's chest. "Or here?" He then switched to swirling his finger around the male's belly button. "Or maybe here?" His fingers dipped into his panties and grabbed his cock.

"Oh god, yes…just don't stop." Eugeo pleaded, bucking his hips up to meet Kirito's hand. He played with his member a bit, squeezing it lightly. "Kirito, take them off please."

Kirito smirked and pulled his fingers out of Eugeo's underwear. "I want to see you cum." He sat up, grabbed the waistband of Eugeo's panties and pulled them down slowly. "You're going to cum for me while I watch, aren't you?"

"Yes! Yes!" he replied.

Kirito's own underwear were getting tight so he decided to speed up the process. He pulled them down and rubbed his erection against Eugeo's entrance. At this angle, he'd be able to see himself enter Eugeo.

He pushed forward slowly. "Can you…can you take all of me?" Kirito asked nervously.

"I think so…" Eugeo grunted.

Realistically, this situation would be quite painful for Eugeo considering he's entering him without any kind of preparation or lube. However, this is a dream and none of that is necessary. Kirito grabs Eugeo's hips and begins to thrust upwards.

Eugeo grunts and pushes back. He closes his eyes and focuses on the pleasure. He then feels a hand on his shoulder. "Look at me, Eugeo." Kirito ordered. Eugeo opened his eyes reluctantly, his cheeks flushing red.

Kirito began to thrust faster and harder. "Look at me, don't you dare close your eyes unless I say so." He ordered as he began panting.

Eugeo complied, watching as his member pulsated with each thrust. "It's so big… I'm going to break…" He moaned. Although his eyes were open, Eugeo couldn't see or focus on what was happening, but he could hear it.

The wet smacking sound of skin on skin echoed in the bedroom as Kirito thrust into Eugeo harder and faster.

"You like that, Eugeo? Tell me, do you want me to cum on you?" He said in between thrusts.

"Yes," Eugeo panted.

"Do you want me to pull out and spray my load all over your cute little face?" 

"Please…!" Eugeo whined.

"Beg for it, Eugeo."

"P-please…! Shoot your hot, sticky load all over my face!"

Kirito smirked and complied. He pulled out and began shooting his white fluid all over Eugeo's face.

He didn't squirm away, or push him away, or wipe it off. Eugeo decided he liked the feeling of Kirito's warm, gooey liquid dripping into his eyes. So he just closed them and enjoyed the feeling.

The sight of Eugeo, who is so sweet and innocent, coated in Kirito's cum turned him on even more.

"Shit." He groaned as he grabbed Eugeo's thighs and pushed them into the air, entering him again without warning.

Eugeo yelped, but didn't stop him. Kirito grabbed Eugeo's head and forced him to look at him as he continued to thrust into him roughly.

"You looked away for a moment. I'm not letting you off that easy." He bent Eugeo's legs further down, pounding into him mercilessly.

Every time his pelvis came in contact with Eugeo's skin, it would send a wave of pleasure through him, making it difficult to concentrate on anything else.

"Ahh! I love being fucked by Kirito's large cock! Please keep going!" Eugeo pleaded, not caring if he sounded like an idiot. This only encouraged Kirito to continue, though he was beginning to lose himself as well.

"Look at my face, Eugeo, while I'm filling your ass with my hot, creamy load." He ordered. Eugeo complied, and he could see his face every time Kirito thrust. It only served to turn him on further.

"I'm going to…!" Kirito panted as he began to feel warmth inside his body.

"M-me too!" 

The feeling of both of them releasing simultaneously caused them to collapse forward, Kirito collapsing on top of Eugeo.

"Wow." Was all Kirito could say as he dismounted him. Eugeo rolled over and panted heavily. Both of them were out of breath.

"You're… heavy." Eugeo groaned.

"Yet, you look so peaceful right now." Kirito added as he snuggled up to Eugeo's body.

"Mhm." Eugeo's eyes started to shut as he felt himself drifting off to sleep. Kirito also decided it was time for this dream to end. 

He woke up feeling extremely satisfied. This whole time he had been dreaming about Asuna when he should've been dreaming about Eugeo. 

He stretched his body and headed towards the kitchen where he found Eugeo already setting the table for breakfast. "Good morning." He sat down at the table and watched the blonde pull out two cups and fill them with orange juice. His eyes couldn't help but stare at his ass. Last night, that ass belonged to him. 

"Kirito, we need to talk." Eugeo sat down and turned to face him properly. 

"What's wrong?" Kirito picked up the glass and began drinking. 

Eugeo looked like he was debating his next words. He took a deep breath before speaking. "I didn't say anything before because I didn't want to embarrass you but… you know you talk in your sleep, right?" 

Kirito choked on his orange juice.

**Author's Note:**

> yall fr sleeping on femboy eugeo lemme wake yall up 😼


End file.
